The Lovers of a Lifetime
by KarenFanWriter
Summary: Fenris and Nikita Hawke live together in a remote place from Kirkwall after the freeing of the mages.


The Lovers of a Lifetime

A Dragon age 2 story

Chapter 1

When everyone left Nikita Hawke for personal reasons or otherwise Fenris stayed to be as protector or lover whichever he felt was needed. Fenris and Nikita left to the farthest country that they could hide since trouble always seemed to be around the corner. Fenris was never dishonest about his love for Nikita. Then finally Varric was leaving them. Nikita said her as well as Fenris's Goodbye to him. He promised that he would tell the tale someday about them. "You will be missed Varric just know that our friendship is something I'll never forget." She said as Varric put Bianca over his shoulder on his back. "Well, it's nice while this great adventure of a lifetime lasted. But remember me if you can, Hawke. I'll never forget a friend like you, Champion." He said grinning as he left the abandon mansion in the hills. Fenris walked into the room and stared at Varric. "I'm no good at this you know." He said in deep strain. Nikita when up to him and said. "No worries I've told him farewell for the both of us." She said smiling at Fenris. Then she left the room. "What's up with Hawke? She seems a bit more flirtatious than usual?" said Varric. Fenris looked about and shrugged in puzzlement as well. Then Varric left. Fenris went after Nikita. "I'm not myself I understand if it's troubling you a bit." She said seeing this made him uncomfortable. "Well I hope it subsides." He said gruffly. She went up to him and said. "I still love you Fenris. I just feel you're slipping away from me when you get your full of my love." She said letting her voice crack of fearful truth. Fenris's eyes stared into hers and said. "Why? Am I showing less love towards you? It is something I'm not used to. Getting close was hard for me remember when I told you that?" he said touching her shoulder. She started to sob. Fenris didn't like her cries. He roughly turned her around to face him. "Don't get weak on me. It disturbs me inside my soul." He said glaring. She shoved him and said. "Please stay with me. I don't want you to be alone with the pain of your past." Fenris grew angry towards Nikita. "Stop coddling me." Then he left the room as he always did when upset with either himself or someone. Nikita knew he meant well but he wasn't the kind to show sympathy. She knew something was wrong with her and she didn't know what to do about it.

Isabela got her ship and sailed about the Waking Sea with new crew of sex and blood thirsty men. So as much to knowledge she was happy to be on the sea again.

Anders was helped by Nikita without help of Fenris for he wished him dead for the freedom of the Mages. Anders is somewhere in Nevarra. She wished someday to visit him and make sure he was safe from Templars. The day he left. He was reluctant to leave Nikita's side which according to Nikita hinted his crush on her. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and he blushed in front of Fenris which he apologized for the reaction. Fenris stood in between Nikita and Anders wanting to fight him. Nikita touched Fenris's arm. "Don't hurt him. He didn't do anything to me." Fenris moved his arm and his lyrium scars glowed. He'll have to pay for our harm!" he growled at Anders. "Just don't push me Fenris!" threatened Anders. Nikita knew this was going to bloodshed. "Stop! Fenris stop! This is over stupidity. I'm always yours, Forever. Anders should not have to die over this. Please I beg you let this go!" she demanded in tears. Fenris's glow stopped and said. "Get out of here Mage. And I pray I'll never see you ever again, for if I do I'll be the one to kill you." He swore in threat. Then Anders left and he never wrote back. It hurt Nikita for she liked him the most second to Fenris. But as time went on word was spreading that the Chantry's all over Thedas were being overthrown thanks to Ander's provoke of destroying the Kirkwall Chantry. She still believes Anders was forced by his Justice half of his mind to do this. But Nikita believed in redemption of crimes such as this. Aveline stayed in Kirkwall for a time and had twin daughters with Guardsmen Donnic. Lea and Beth. They're both seven now. She's Viscount now with Guardsmen Donnic as Captain of the Guard. Merrill left to find another Dalish clan that didn't hear of the slaughter of the Dalish clan in the Kirkwall outskirts of Sundermount. Nikita promised to Aveline a fake lie that Anders is dead. She showed the staff he carried in the incident of destroying the Chantry. To Aveline that was enough prove of his death. It saddened Nikita that so many accept Merrill and Varric who wished to see him die. If it wasn't for Nikita's sister being a Mage she may have not favored Ander's side of the Mages oppression. So seven years have passed. Nikita now knowing she was starting to realized she was carrying Fenris's child. She was fearful of telling him of this. She didn't know if he would want his child. Fenris was gone for long periods of time. When he'd return he would be angry with the world even more than he usually did. "Fenris, I – I have something to tell you." She said scared of his reaction. Fenris sat down in a nearby chair. Then he started to drink his stolen wine. "I'm - I'm having a child." She said shutting her eyes knowing he would be angry with her. Instead he did nothing. She opened her eyes to find shock on his face. That was never a look he ever gave anyone. "How long have you known this?" he got up concerned for Nikita. "I don't remember. But all the times I was trying to be loving I guess was the starting of it." She said. He went up to her and said. "I'm sorry if I come off stunned about your information. It's just I don't think I'd be a father as of yet or ever. I don't know if it's right for the child of mine to be raised around me." He said realizing his short temper and ways he felt of the world. Nikita went up to him and said. "I'll help you raise this baby. And you'll see he or she will love you as I do. With time." she said and she held his face with both hands and kissed him. This indeed led to love making. After he seemed numbed and stunned. "Are you alright about me being Pregnant?" Nikita asked him. "Yes, but. It's so sudden. I'm not sure I'll be . ." he said flustered. "It's alright I'm sure this will be fine. You'll see." He got his sword and said. "Forgive me. I have to leave. I'll return next year." Nikita stood to her feet. "But I thought you loved me? I love you." She said in sobbing words. He looked at her and said. "I'm giving the child a chance to know me as a great man. Not the murderer that I am." "Please don't leave. I'll need a man's help to raise this child." She begged at his feet. His eyes went to her's and he said. "I'm no father figure for my child. I don't think I could change for him or her." "Oh Fenris, you'll make a good father. I'll help you." Then his sad eyes came through. "Alright, I'll stay. Help raise the child."

Chapter 2

As Nikita's pregnancy grew the better of her. Fenris became overwhelmed with the feelings of fear of losing her for she was ill. He became a protective man with Nikita. She was ill most of the pregnancy. She would call out his name. Fenris was helpless to comfort her. For she was delirious some of the time. Then she had the children. Triplets. Two boys and a girl. All looked elven. When Nikita was well enough Fenris refuse to leave her. He seemed to want what he lost a long long time ago. A family. As time went on Fenris join a group of Elven warriors to make money for his family. Leto his oldest of the two boys wanted to be a warrior like his Pop. Which Fenris adores and taught his sons the craft of being a warrior. His second son is named Breton. He was a lot like Nikita in the ways of sympathy. Then came little Bethann. She was the only one with emerald eyes and white hair like Fenris. She loved her father. He seemed distant to his daughter. This concerned Nikita. She did ask him if this has something to do with his sister. "No, it's just she isn't what I thought my daughter would look like. she's just so." He said. Nikita said. "She tries every day to live up to your ego or standard." In the next room hearing what was being said. Bethann was in tears. She went into her bed and snuggled close into her pillow and cried. The next morning when Leto and Breton went with Fenris. Nikita and Bethann went into town. "Mother? Why is it that Father is displeased with me? I want to take up the Great sword like my brothers. But he refuses to let me be a part of him." Bethann said choked in sobs. She knelt to her teenage daughter. You're a mage. You don't fight with swords, you know that." Bethann looked at Nikita and said "Does it show that much? I've tried to hide this from father. I'm afraid of the humans catching me. Or executing me." She said hugging Nikita. Tears ran down Nikita's face. She knew she could no longer lie to Fenris about Bethann's mage hood. Then Fenris overheard Nikita's conversation. "You never told me?! She's a mage! A cursed mage!" said Fenris furious over this. "Papa please, I swear my magic is only to serve you and Mother." She pleads to Fenris. "Get away from me." He said hurt in the eyes. Then he left them. Bethann looked at Nikita and then her hands in shame. "Why? Why am I the one to have this magic?" she cried in choked sobs. Then Nikita held her damaged daughter and said. "This will be alright. I'll get Aunt Merrill and she'll take you in. she'll teach you to harness you're magic." Then Bethann's smile lit up through the tears. "Really? Do you think she'll be able to help me?" she said sounding hopeful. Nikita kissed Bethann's forehead and said. "I'm sure." Then she and Bethann went home and saw Fenris glaring at his daughter. "Get her away from my sons. She's nothing of me." He said gowling almost to her. "Fenris, she's ashamed enough as it is." He left the living quarters. Leto who believed as his father left after his Papa. Breton stayed and said. "Papa's just hurt you turned out like Aunt Varaina. Papa said he killed her for she tricked him into handing him over to his Master Danarius." Breton was Nikita's pride and joy being he was so much like her. She held her 14 year old son and daughter. "You two where always close even as infants." Breton looked at his mother and said. "Father is so angry over this. I tried my best to reason with Leto and Papa. But he called me a Mage sympathizer." He said looking at Bethann. "You two go upstairs and I'll talk to your Father and brother. Don't worry so Bethann." She said holding Bethann's chin. Breton took his sister's hand and went to her room. Nikita went to the study and saw Fenris telling Leto how to kill a mage. " . . . You understand you rip out their black and evil hearts." Nikita shut her eyes and let the words dampen the hurt. Then she went inside and said "How dare you say this about your daughter." Shouted Nikita hurt with no other way to express it. "She's a stain to my blood and she must die to cleanse the pain she's brought to me." Said Fenris still in the hate he's shown years ago. Leto left the room. Fenris sighed and said. "This is not how I wanted this to be. She was my little girl and now something I hate. I wish her to be locked up and away from the Tevinter slavers. They'll want her as an apprentice Magister." He said weak in the face. She saw the puppy eyed Fenris she always knew was sweet and reasonable. "She'll be sent to Merrill's clan. She'll know how to help Bethann's magic." She told Fenris. Fenris's eyes grew angered. "You'll give her to a Blood mage! She'll turn her to Blood magic!" he shouted in anger. Nikita went to a chair and sat down. "Merrill swore no more will she use Blood magic since seeing the blood mages of Kirkwall's crimes. She'll be trusted by me." "NO! I won't let my daughter be turned into a Blood mage. She will not be with that Witch!" he said losing himself to cracked voice. She knew this hurt him more than losing his past. Nikita remembered the day the triplets were born. The look in his eyes as he held his children in his ungloved arms. It was the first time in months that his smile lasted for hours. He loves his children. Even Bethann. "I can't stand the thought of losing her." He said almost whispering in hurt. She went up to him. "Don't. Don't say that. You're not losing her. She's upstairs if you wish to talk to her. She wants your words and love. She always has." Nikita then kissed him and she could feel his sorrow in his lips. Then he smiled. Nikita watched him leave the room. Fenris went upstairs to Bethann's room and the two boys where talking to her. Fenris bluntly said "Leave I wish to speak to Bethann." Leto and Breton left the room shutting the door behind them. "Beth, I've been too harsh I'll admit. But I don't want to see you leave. My soul hurts for the pride I feel is strongly against mages. But when I look at you. I see myself. And I'm not proud of what my hate has made of me. But you. . . You are my only daughter. I care about you very much." Bethann looked at her father in joyful tears. "I love you Papa." She said rushing into his arms. He held her close as if she'd slip away from him. She sobbed into his chest. "I always loved you Papa. Don't send me away." She cried holding his chest tighter. Then he held her shoulders. "You have to go somewhere where no Blood mage or Blood magic will tempt you. That I don't know where that might be." He said looking around as if searching for the answer as he spoke. Nikita saw the ending of the father and daughter bonding she knew Bethann always dreamed she'll get. "Bethann, I was telling your father of a Dalish Keeper. Merrill did Blood magic in the past. But has promised to never use it again." Bethann looked at Fenris and he stared at the fireplace. "Papa?" she said waiting for an ok from his voice. "If it's the only place she'll be safe. Then I have no choice." He said turning around to face Bethann. His eyes glass like as if holding back from crying. "Oh Papa!" she said rushing up to him. He held her again. Nikita couldn't help it but this sight was so precious. She went up to them and they hugged each other.

Then a week later Merrill who's a bit older now. Came to their estate to get Bethann. Fenris eyed Merrill with the same hate he felt when he knew her years back. He grabbed Merrill's arm and said. "If you lead her to blood Magic, I'll come and kill you and all mages I find." He threatened. "Papa, I'm strong enough to resist a demon or Blood magic. Don't worry." She said and kissed his cheek. Then he openly held her. Which for Fenris was not the norm. A smiled spread across Nikita's face seeing the love he shows to Bethann. Then she hugged her daughter. "Take care of yourself Sweetheart." She said to Bethann. "I promise Mama." Then Merrill said farewell and left with Bethann. Fenris later that night sat on Bethann's bed for he couldn't sleep. Nikita went into the bedroom seeing his worried face. "Fenris, she'll be fine." She said walking over to sit next to him. "It's not Beth I'm worried about. It's Merrill I don't trust. What if she lied and teaches her Blood Magic. I couldn't live with that. I just can't." he said getting up and pacing. Nikita grabbed his hand. "Don't suffer on this alone. I'm here." She said and he rushed to her lips and they kissed. Slowly he and Nikita undressed and made love again. It seemed to Nikita it helped him feel not so alone on problems. She held him close on the rugged floor. "I'm sorry for this weakness I'm just upset with my blood. It caused my daughter to be what I hate the most." He said with his head turned to Nikita's face.

Chapter 3

A month later Bethann wrote a letter to her family telling them she beat a demon in her dream and Merrill promises she'll be the next Keeper to Merrill's Clan. But only to her Papa's liking. Nikita told Fenris what Bethann wrote them. He was furious and claims that Merrill has poisoned her mind. "All mages are the same. They convert their own. Just as I always believed." He said upset and toke off from the living quarters. Fenris spent long days training Leto and Breton the arts of warriors. Leto and Breton never saw eye to eye on many views. Nikita told Fenris about this and he said. "Brother's should fight it out. Most do." This wasn't acceptable in Nikita's eyes. She could see the bloodshed to follow eventually.

As time passed Nikita, Leto, Breton and Fenris did fighting work all over Thedas. Made good coin in it too. That year Fenris was complaining that the lyrium was weaking and causing familiar pain from his scars. This concerned Nikita and the sons. One of the times it caused him to collapse. Leto caught his father. "Oh these damn scars." He complained in terrible pains. This worried Nikita something awful. "We need to get him to Bethann." She told the boys. Who are now 22 years old. They went to visit Merrill's Clan and Bethann saw her family approach. "Keeper may I please, something must be wrong father never has visited me." Begged Bethann. Merrill nodded and Bethann ran up to them. He aged still better than most human men. But still he aged. He fell to his knees. "Papa!" she yelled seeing him hit to his knees. Leto and Breton helped Fenris to a make shift bed. Bethann looked at her father then to her mother. "Mama what's happened? Why is father in this pains?" "I don't know. I'm so very worried the scars are slowly killing him." She said sobbing into her hands. Merrill saw the distress from Hawke and looked Fenris over. "His lyrium scars are beginning to fruster and act as a poison. I'll try my best to prolong the poisoning. But I can't promise he won't feel this pain again." Said Merrill using healing magic. Bethann held her worried Mother. Leto stood guard over his father. Nikita sat beside him and stroked his hair and hummed to herself a tune Fenris told her was a slave mother's lullaby. His eyelids fluttered as if he recognized the tune. "Fenris, love. Can you hear me?" His eyes slowly opened. "Kill me. Love, End my suffering." Sobs escaped from Nikita's lips. "Don't leave me. Please don't leave." She said with her cheek against his. Bethann watched her parents in quiet tears. Leto started quivering his lips in withheld sobbing. Breton knelt to his father's side and said. "Papa, I'm sorry I wasn't as strong as Leto. I always loved you Pa." he sobbed. Bethann went to her hut and got out a wooden wolf figure she crafted herself to give to her Father if he ever visited her. She ran back to her father's sick bed. "Papa? It's Bethann. I wanted to give you this if you . . you ever came to visit." She cried as she held out the wooden wolf. He saw her cry. It hurt him to move. Nikita gave the figure to Fenris. "A wolf? ha! How fitting. It's very precious Beth." He said smiling. Then he moaned in extreme pain. "Kill me." He moand. "No! don't say that! you'll be alright." She said pulling his glove off and kissing his hand sobbing in hysterics. "Hawke. His life source is dimming." Said Merrill sadden as much as Nikita. "I'm sorry to break this promise, Love." he said tilting his head to Nikita. "No! I won't let you go. I'll never let you go." she cried screaming. "You gave me a future. You gave me a life I would have lived five lifetimes over. I loved you more than my life. You where my life." Then he looked to the other side seeing his sons' and Bethann. "My children." Bethann knelt down and held his hand still crying. "Papa don't leave us. I love you so very much." She wept. Fenris touched his daughter's face. "Be strong my lovely. I'm here." She hadn't heard him call her Lovely since she was six. Then he shut his eyes and breathed hard and then a slow exhale was seen and heard. In that very moment the Brave Tevinter slave warrior was gone. Nikita's eyes widened. "No, no, no, NOOOO!" she screamed in utter pain of loss. Leto and Breton as well as Bethann left their Mother to grieve. "Don't leave me." She sobbed in denial. "Hawke? Fenris is gone. He's in a better place with Falon'din." Said Merrill. "I'll send his soul over if you wish to help him." Continued Merrill. Nikita held his body close to her chest and cried. Then Leto came over to his Mother. "Mama, if you want we'll help give Papa the burial he would have wished." He said sounding like he'd been sobbing earlier. "Leave me be." She said hurt. Then she looked into his relaxed face. It hurt to know rarely was his face relaxed. She smiled and kissed his lips and said starting to cry some more. "You had a hard hard life Fenris. This was the best life I could bring you. And I've treasured every heart beating moment of your life for mine." Then Bethann came over she grabbed the wooden wolf figure and went to her Mother. "Mama, Papa's suffering is done. He's finally freed of his earthly bondage just as he always wanted." Then Nikita laid herself next to Fenris's lifeless body and held him. Waiting for his touch to return. But would never come. Bethann knew her Mother's love for her Papa was very very close and deep. He completed her soul. Her half, her everything. Fenris and Nikita Hawke where lovers for 47 years. The Circles still fought a war that will not end.

The End

Prologue

Nikita lived out her life in a Dalish built cabin not far from Fenris's gravesite. Every year until her death she placed a shot glass of Agreggio Pavali wine on his grave. Leto two years after his father's death took to attacking Tevinter Magisters. For seven years he did so in the name of his Father. He died in the arms of a Tevinter elf slave who bore him a son. In which she named Fenris. Breton stayed with Bethann and married a Dalish girl and had four children, two boys and two girls. Bethann married a Dalish hunter and had one son. She named him Fenris as well. Nikita lived long enough to see Breton and Bethann's children be born. Bethann had her Mother's body buried next to Fenris on the mountain top of the nearest thing to the Golden City. "Now Father, take Mother to your embrace she's been lonely and longing to hold you again." She prayed out loud. Then Breton and Bethann placed their flowers of carnations on the graves. Then returned to the never stopping Dalish clan. And so ends Nikita Hawke's rein on the earth.

~ 13 ~


End file.
